Code GEASS: Casshern of the Destruction
by Aburg76
Summary: Inspired by TTY7's World's End Several months after his confrontation with Luna Casshern by chance reunites with a human he had met before known as C.C. After the two catch up seeing how he has matured C.C offers Casshern the chance to go back in time and prevent the likes of Braiking Boss from existing. Can the Man of Destruction aid the Man of Miracles or does all lead to Ruin?
1. Prologue: Two Immortals

**Yeah I have been playing around with this idea ever since TTY7 released the first Casshern Sins and Code GEASS crossover World's End (check it out if you want to I highly reccomend it even htough ti si only a one shot). Recently I asked TTY7 for permission to use World's Ends as inspiration for this crossover and about 11 hours ago roughly I got TTY7's blessing to go on ahead with it, so here it is the prologue to my own Casshern Sins and Code GEASS crossover, to everyone who reads my other works note I am still suffering from writers block and I am struggling to finish the other chapters, but know that they aree being worked on so there is no need to worry.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I would be rich and several of my ideas would be animes already**

* * *

"I'm on a little boat. I'm going against the current of the river, downstream to upstream. If you want something more, you move forward with all your might. If you try to stop, you fall behind. Humans can never stop moving. If they do not yearn for something. Right! Nothing begins without action! You gain nothing if you do nothing! Satisfaction is stagnation! Stagnation is death! I want to know! See! Feel! Experience! Understand! This monster is amazing, but we know nothing about him! This monster strength was amazing. He won every battle he fought! The ultimate soldier! Now it's a war between vampires? I have to thank the Servamp of Melancholy! In every era, wars have created progress!" -Johannes Mimir Faustus, SERVAMP

* * *

"If survival is what they want, then its better if they have it. I can not deny them that. However, if you or anyone forgets the face of death, then I will return."

These were the last words heard from Casshern when he spoke to Luna before he vanished and has yet to be seen again, there are no robots know where he went nor humans.

Some say that he vanished off the face of the earth waiting to return and ruin it once more if humanity and robots ever grow so bold to think they are beyond the grasp of the grave and ruin.

His last words haunt even Luna with the promised threat of his return.

* * *

C.C looked at the ruined world and sighed "has the world truly been saved?" the Witch asked.

She had heard the rumours now turned fact that Luna had returned and that she was offering life to the world once more, however was she really offering life to the world or was the Sun named Moon offering safety from the ruin.

"What is the point of living in world like this?" C.C mused.

She had recently been to one of concerts that Janice held for the stricken of this dead and dying world, the music was beautiful and the witch could admit it without much doubt that it is one of the best concerts she ever attended.

Not that C.C attended many of those any more, but she had lived long enough to know that even though Janice was a robot designed to sing she was very good at her function.

After leaving C.C had felt saddened by the fact that many of the robots who were there were all going to see Luna, eventually it meant that the meaning and symbol Janice was for the weary robots and humans would vanish, seeing that it was rather late and that there was a sandstorm brewing up C.C spied a cave where she could rest for the night and dust of her clothes, which at this point were little more than rags by this stage.

Upon entering C.C discovered that she was not the only one inside of it.

The inside of the cave was darks so the witch wasn't able to see who exactly it was over there but she got the vague impression of a humanoid figure, vaguely human but more human shaped than most, so C.C assumed that it was either a robot designed to look as human as possible or was an actual human.

Though given that fact that the cave was dark as well as cold with the standing figure not lighting a fire to keep warm C.C supposed that it must be a robot, only humans truly need to keep warm here in this world.

"There is nothing stopping you from staying" the silhouetted figure informed her, the voice sounding male and mature.

"I am not going to chase you out" it stated and C.C recalled that she had definitely met this robot once or twice before perhaps even speaking with it or to be more exact him.

Robots even Braiking Boss or especially him disliked to even outright hated it if you were to refer to them as you would an object.

C.C sat herself down on the cave's floor and began to start a small bonfire "have we met before?" the witch asked as she managed to get the small excuse for a bonfire lit "if I were to see your face I would tell better but now all I have is the sound of your voice which is familiar" she told him.

The witch was not really expecting an answer but she wasn't surprised when the figure answered "we have met a total of two times before this" the figure replied from the sound of the voice she could confirm that figure was male.

"we met centuries ago, a full month before the ruin" he explained "in our first meeting I was covered head to toe in blood, Luna's blood."

It was then that C.C recalled who this was, it was not that she had forgotten just that he had sounded a little different on both occasions.

When the two of them first met his voice was hoarse and cloaked in a veil of lifelessness.

"The second time we met you had no memory of who you were, and asked if I knew you" the Witch finished for him.

That was not too long ago but was long enough by human standards at least, then he had sounded like a child, innocent as if he was just discovering everything in the world for the first time.

"Yes I do remember you Casshern, I take it your quest for self discovery was successful?" C.C asked the man of destruction.

It seemed that each time they met he was different though this times it was less of a change and more of him maturing as a person.

Not that was much different than changing other than his core was the same as the last time that is.

"Yes" Casshern answered her "yes, I found what I sought and more."

That did interest her, but C.C was not going to pry not just yet "but I also lost other things too along the way at the end of it all."

The witch noticed the sound of remorse and longing in his voice meaning that it was important.

"Well at least you found your true self and decided who you are of your own free will" C.C informed him tending the flames to ensure that they didn't go out "I suppose that you found Luna as well?" the witch asked trying to be conversational, it had been a while since she had someone to talk to.

"She was like a sun that didn't set" Chassern replied answering C.C's question "it just felt so unnatural."

There was a pause before he continued "the Luna, here is not the one whom those like Dune served" the face of death informed her.

"She is a Tyrant who cares nothing of her people, rather she is a ruler looking to destroy death." Casshern explained.

"It would be better if they were content with being like a flower, blooming, then withering away, that is all robots and humans need in life" he stated.

"I envy those who are capable of doing just that, a flower is not meant to bloom forever."

C.C let out a sad sigh as Casshern's own wish in many ways was an echo of her own, they both desired an end but were unable to seek it. "So do I" she agreed with with the android sadly "so do I."

"If you want I could kill you" Casshern offered, while what he offered normally could be seen as cruel, there was no ill intent or desire in his voice and due to C.C's unique circumstances he was actually being kind.

"I have killed the immortal before and have done so again recently" he stated.

C.C found herself chuckling at that, here was probably the sole person who could kill her permanently even if she possessed a code while she wanted to say yes, the witch could fin no reason to refuse him, strangely enough as she refused.

"I'm afraid I will have to decline your offer she informed Casshern "if I were to accept I would be just running away from my problems now wouldn't I" she stated.

C.C now turned to look at Casshern "If you knew what Luna's death would cause, would you have still done it?" the witch asked the man of destruction wondering what his answer would be.

"No" Casshern replied coldly "as I was then even if I did know what was to come I would have still killed her" he told the witch.

"Back then anything that would have allowed me even a bit of freedom I would have done and not cared about those involved" Casshern explained "it was who I was."

"Who you were" C.C echoed "I think I can understand what you mean" the witch said.

She recalled that the Thought Elevators were still mainly functional, if so then perhaps the plan that was forming in her mind might work, she knew V.V had done it, so it was possible, perhaps even that boy might still be there. "If you could prevent it all would you?" she asked Casshern, he was the kind who seemed willing to repent though it seemed like he already had in his own way as well.

"Prevent the ruin? Just what do you think your asking?" Casshern asked as his eyes blue eyes met her yellow ones "no, the world needs to remember the face of death" he answered.

"They forgot the fear of it so they wee reminded in this way which is the ruin" the man of destruction stated.

"No" C.C shook her head "not the ruin, all of this, humanity attaining eternal life, robots wishing to surpass humans and destroy them, that is what I am asking about." the witch clarified.

"You wish to offer me the chance to change the course of the world" Chasshern noted staring down at his fellow immortal.

"Why?" he asked "while the state it is in and direction it is heading is not preferable it is still not the worst outcome" he stated.

"There is no shame in wishing to undo the harm others did" C.C replied "You would not be erasing your deeds and running away from what happened, you have already faced your past and come out stronger for it.

What I am asking is if you would like to prevent such a world from existing?"

The two immortals gazed at each other for a long moment, finally Casshern broke the silence "what is it you want me to do?" he asked the Code Bearer "and what is it that you will want in return?"

C.C paused before she gave a soft smile, "just that you save someone important to me" she replied.

"We will go once day breaks and this storm subsides" she stated.

Casshern nodded and waited for his fellow immortal to then fall asleep, after that he tended to the fire and gathered tinder so that it would not go out until morning.

* * *

The two's journey to the thought elevator was not eventful, filled with dust of the dead world, were they went there was no life.

It was not a short journey but C.C made sure that it was not completely silent relating all the information Casshern needed to know once they entered the Though Elevator.

"Whatever happens you must not let plan Ragnarok succeed, the world will end much sooner if it does" she informed Casshern who had opted to remain silent save for asking a few questions whenever he did not fully grasp something, which was to say very little. "Do you understand?"

"Yes" Casshern replied "it is to be my secondary objective to ensure that my interference does not allow the plan Ragnarok to succeed" he responded almost robotic fashion, then again he was an android so C.C couldn't really call him out for that, not that she didn't want to by this point in time.

"Well at least you have been paying attention" C.C stated turning to look back at Casshern, though given that they were walking in the middle of the dessert there was nothing else to do.

"Come we are close" C.C instructed as the two reached the end of the dessert where the mountains bordered it.

Reaching into the mountains the two continued their path C.C leading the way for Casshern to follow as he had never been here before, or to be more exact he had never searched for a Thought Elevator before.

"It is not far now" C.C stated as they came to what seemed to be doorway cut into the side of the mountain with an intricate design on it.

"We are here" C.C declared as she walked up to the door and placed her hand against it, suddenly there was a glowing red light on her forehead that was concealed by her eyed as the designs on the door lit up.

"Come Casshern it is time us to go" C.C stated "you do remember what is going to occur one you walk in there with me?" she asked.

"You say I will awake within a place called Shinjuku where the local human authorities known as the Holy Empire of Britannnia is going to launch a purge of the local residents" Casshern answered.

"You were being kept in a gas canister held hostage until the one you want me to ensure the survival of releases you" he stated.

"After I am shot try to meet up with me, the purge will be well under way by that point" she explained. "Try not to be seen or if have to defend yourself take out any of the Britannian Knightmare Frames and soldiers who see you" C.C instructed.

"Leave no witnesses, and meet up with you in the shed inside the ghetto" Casshern stated.

"I understand we will commence the second stage from there, also you said that am I to to avoid engaging a white Knightmare frame and that I should avoid killing it's pilot if I am forced to engage it."

"Good no step forward and place your hand on the door as I open it" C.C instructed after seeing that Casshern had the first stage of the plan memorised " _Lelouch I wonder what you will think of this?_ " she asked as Casshern did as she had told him and the two were swallowed up by the red glow.

* * *

Casshern woke up to an unfamiliar sound, I was like there was thunder braking in short bursts, he didn't recall closing his eyes but found himself opening them in an unfamiliar landscape, he was in a city as far as he knew, it seemed poorly maintained or left to ruin so that wasn't something that the paranoid was unused to, nor was it the screams of those who were dying, he had grown accustomed to not being able to save all of the victims so that wasn't new.

What was new was that this time it was humans fighting, he had never seen humans fight before, with such frail bodies he was surprised they didn't break or badly damage themselves in the process..

Perhaps because he took too much time taking in his surrounding that he was noticed by a passing knightmare, it raised its strange like contraptions and suddenly he was pelted with something going at the speed of sounded.

"No witnesses" Casshern whispered as the pelting stopped and his mask and helmet came on "no Britannnian witnesses" he corrected himself, C.C had not said anything about the indigenous populations seeing him so he could relax and take it easier if they were involved. The Man of Destruction broke the sound barrier as he leaped forward at the enemy knightmare frame with the intent to kill it's pilot and destroy it.

Human built and controlled or not, this foe would meet the same fate all the others had, ruin.

* * *

 **Yeah kind of a rough start but Casshern will get there, not he has no idea what a gun is as C.C forgot to explain them to him, as for why he was asked not to kill Suzaku despite most fans wanting to at a certain point in their lives, would be because it would make Lelouch Sad. Also as you have guessed C.C brought Casshern here to ensure Lelocuh's survival while helping prevent plan Ragnarok. And yes Casshern can kill immortals so V.V will be wanting to keep his distance unless Casshern get's his hands on him which will seriously throw a wrench into Charles and Marianne's plans.**

 **Anyways I was able to get this out, though writing it was still painful (I think I need to see my therapist about why it is getting so hard) so I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **If any of you have any ideas you have to share about this fic or any feedback (thoughts on how the plot should progress and such, or just comments you would like to share) feel free to leave a review or PM me, though I will state as I have always done that I would prefer it if you leave a review as it is easier to sort through and reference that way when I am writing the nest chapter.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading this**


	2. Chapter 01: The Day Death Arrived

**So it seems this will be one of those fics that I can't stop writing until I get the idea out of my head ones? Well it has helped me plow through the writer's block though I will say I wanted to do more but then again this is a Casshern Sins crossover and for those of you who have watched the show then yeah, not so much in the fast lane there, still hopefully the pace will pick up sooner rather than later, bear with me guys at least for now that is. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Casshern, remember when I told you everday I found something that made me truely happy, today it's this, I was able to think I don't want to die, I think I live my life to the fullest. It's been the best. - Lyuze Casshern Sins

* * *

It seemed having it's target dash towards it was one of the last things the knightmare frame and it's pilot expected as Casshern tore into it's chest.

The android chided himself for that mistake as he done so on reflex, knightmares were not like the robots he dealt with usually, no they possessed this feature that C.C had referred to as a cockpit, that was located on their rear as to avoid it being damaged in engagements.

Said cockpit also head a feature used for emergency disengagement, something the man of destruction noted was not used as he tore through it in a manner of second.

"Perhaps this one is still in shock" Casshern reasoned as he tore into the cockpit and found a man dressed in clothes that were as well kept as his own inside of it.

Casshern had never seen a human in anything less than shabby and worn out clothing, so good clothes this was a first for the man of destruction.

Said human was wide eyed in horror and stuttering something less than coherent as Cassshern reached him, reaching the face of death crushed the head of the human and noted how it's insides covered his hands in it's blood along with crushed brain tissue and bone fragments.

"They are a lot less durable" the android noted how much easier a human was to kill, this was his first time ever killing one, it wasn't something Casshern liked but part of who he once was, perhaps when he had served Braiking Boss the reason he was not used on humans as it would have been a waste of resources.

This all occurred within the span of a moment and Casshern had leaped forwards out of the cockpit tearing through it as he entered the cover of one of the many worn out buildings inside of the ghetto.

"Now all I need to do is find where C.C is and then we will review what is needed to be done."

As Casshern walked through the building he saw from one of it's windows that the Britannian soldiers had lined up several of the local population of the ghetto and were lining them up to use their strange contraptions that were a smaller version of what the knightmare frame had tried used against him.

"I was only sent here to ensure one persons survival" Casshern noted as it seemed that they had finally been all lined up " _but these people fear death, they always have, but it seems that these Britannian's do not._ "

The though was his own and for a brief moment even less than that Casshern saw one of the crying children who had been lined up to be shot as Ringo.

That was all the android needed as he launched forward.

" _I'll get rid of this lot and then I will find C.C_ " he told himself as he shot out of the building with a sonic speeds, not even landing as he tore through the soldiers.

* * *

General Bartley Aspirus was rather concerned with this whole event, not only had he been forced to order the purge of the Shinjuu ghetto, they still hadn't found Code R, each minute that passed was one more minute that woman could be freed and vanish, his highness Clovis le Britannia would ensure that he would get punished for this failure, right before the prince himself is disinherited, if any of this is leaked.

"The terrorists are mixed with the general populace of the ghetto and are mounting a bit of resistance against us" he informed prince Clovis who sat on his throne in their G-1 base.

"But it hasn't effected our armies overwhelming superiority" the general finished turning to the Prince on his throne.

" _It is not like they have any nightmares save that second-hand_ _g_ _lasglow that is not much of a threat_ " it was easy to win when you had the better army and weapons.

"Of course it hasn't" Clovis answered him resting his elbow on the throne as he sat so that he might support his neck. "Besides that" Clovis left what he was saying in the air waiting for the general to finish it for him.

Most likely this was due to him wanting others to own association as well.

"Understood" Bartely replied "the gas capsule will be-" it was at this point hat Clovis cut him off by speaking.

Why the Prince did so was most to his nature and desire to be the centre of attention, Bartley was already fully aware, just like everyone else present what Clovis wished of them.

"Just as the public thinks" Clovis finished for him now assuming a more serious posture and tone resting his hands on the armchairs.

Code R was not something any of those present wanted others to know about, especially the likes of Clovis's brother Schneizel the second prince of the empire.

"Yes" Bartley answered "and we will keep looking for the girl" he assured the Prince that they would find Code R, if not then they would still have to purge this ghetto, that girl would not be able to hide if they destroyed everything, though it would attract some unwanted attention to them still.

"Yes" Clovis agreed with the general "dead or alive you must find her" he stated.

The ramifications of her escaping and leaking Code R to the public or even a foreign nation weighed upon his mind.

" _If word of it_ _gets_ _out being disinherited will be the last of my worried_ " the prince mentally noted.

"General" on of the officers present cried out for Bartely's attention "we have just confirmed that one of our sutherlands was taken down" said officer informed him.

As the ID signal of one of the knightmare frames on the screen now showed the label 'lost' over it's position on the screen.

"What!" Bartely roared, it was impossible for them to take down a knightmare, the terrorists did not have the resources, and Gottwald with part the Purist faction were tailing the glasglow last he had checked.

" _Did they have another_ _glasglow up their sleeve or_ _did their forces manage to take down the purists?_ "

"No matter" Bartley said now calming himself "whatever trap has probably sprung and they cannot use it again, send in Cadderly squad to sweep that place up if there is anyone still in there" he ordered.

"The two of them should be enough do the trick" he reasoned aloud to himself.

* * *

Casshern made his way through the ghetto remaining out of sight and so far he had avoided being seen, though that was due to him avoiding the areas where he could see and here the knightmares.

So far it had worked but he wasn't making any headway as to where he C.C was in the ghetto.

"If I were to get a higher vantage point then perhaps I could see the place more clearly" Casshern reasoned.

"Though that might make me a target if I get seen" her knew that the more people who saw him increased the number of people he had to kill to keep his existence a secret as long as possible.

Deciding to use the stairs than rather than simply leap through the floors and cause a too much of a commotion which would have attracted attention, still he immediately ponder that perhaps bursting through the floor would have not made a difference as there seemed to be Sutherland on the roof.

As the Sutherland turned around Casshern jumped over it landing on it's cockpit causing the knightmare to shake from the force of the impact, it appeared that the pilot realised that the android was aiming for the cockpit to he tried to shake him off.

It failed work and the man of destruction began to tear his way through the cockpit to the pilot, who at this time was pancking.

The pilot in tried to eject to safety unfortunately Casshern held onto the cockpit as it ejected and with ease tore his way through in a matter of mere moments reaching inside and shoving his fist through the pilots chest.

Leaping out of the ruined cockpit Casshern landed on the roof of another building and surveyed the area, from his vantage point he spied a red Knightmare being chased by two blue ones "must be the locals own one" he noted.

The Android was then genuinely surprised by what he saw occur next.

The two blue knightmares were gunned down by more of their own through a wall that separated the two groups, while most would be confused as to why they would turn on their own Casshern was not one of them.

"So they must have acquired some of those ones, could this be C.C's contractor?"

The android had been told much of the person he was to save, Lelouch vi Britannia or as he calls himself due to being in hiding Lelouch Lamperouge, turning his attention elsewhere Casshern spied several buildings that were like the one she had said she had been shot in the head.

Choosing to jump to the roof of another building the android spied two sutherlands sweeping the area he had been in prior, it seemed they had come in across the wreckage of the first knightmare he destroyed.

" _I best avoid that part_ _for now at least_ " he noted as he decided to go to one of the other places.

* * *

Dame Cadderly had been rather irritated when she had been called off with her support unit by general Bartley to investigate this area.

It helped that her superior had informed her that Sir Ermot had just been taken down, perhaps a recovery was in order.

"The fool" she cursed her fellow pilot, no doubt Cadderly irritated that she had been called away from the real battle to look for him due to his own failing.

Opening her sutherlands factosphere she scanned the area where Ermot's had signal had been lost. Unfortunately for the pilot she was given a very good view of his corpse with this.

"What in the world could do something like this?" Cadderly wondered as she heard he fellow pilot choke over the comm link when he also saw Ermot's remains.

"How do these Elevens" she referred to the Japanese by the number given to their conquered nation "have something that can do this?" Cadderly asked looking at the torn up knightmare and cockpit.

"He didn't even have time to eject" she noted as the cockpit was still very much attached to the savaged knightmare frame.

"It's like something was tearing through it's front to get to Ermot" she noted as she scanned the wreckage.

"What do you think did this?" her fellow knightmare pilot asked her.

It seemed that he was just as clueless as she was "what did this to him? it is as something crushed the top of his skull" the other pilot noted "also it doesn't look like there is any traces of heavy firearms being used here" he added.

"I'll get Bartley on the line, perhaps he will know what the hell is going on her" Cadderly replied as she cot the comm link active "General" she called "this is dame Cadderly reporting, we have found Sir Ermot's and his knightmare, I repeat we have found Sir Ermot and his knightmare" she spoke.

Finally after a few moments general Bartley replied "dame Cadderly, forget everything I need you back at the main engagement immediately" he ordered in a rather panicked fashion.

"Also if he is there get Sir Ermot to come with you two, we are going to need all of our pilots there now" he told her.

"What?" Cadderly replied unsure of what he was asking as she and her fellow pilot moved to follow his orders "what is going on general, you sound panicked?" she queried.

Why on earth could he have forgotten that they were sent there to Sir Ermot who had been marked as lost on their screen?

As the two sped towards the main force they suddenly came under fire "what?"

Cadderly asked as the other knightmare was destroyed before it could eject, "friendly fire?" she asked before she ejected to escape the same fate her comrade had fallen to.

"How did they get our sutherlands?" she asked.

Dame Cadderly was indeed fortunate that unlike her comrades who were being shot down in droves that she had managed to eject and was not shot at in the process, however she was the sole person who was catch a glimpse of a figure in white, however she did not know what she had just seen.

* * *

"Another empty one" Casshern noted as he went to the second last of the structures that he had spied before.

"That only leaves" he began looking across where he knew the battle was being fought "the one that is over there."

No matter how he went about it he would have to cross the point where the two of them had engaged, meaning that he would be forced to make a dash through the open.

While Casshern was one who could definitely do it he was still trying not to attract attention "perhaps they will not notice while they are engaged" the he reasoned "if they are too focused that is."

The android made his way across, however when he reached it seemed it was just the blue units against the white one.

"A white one" Casshern noted recalling what C.C had told him" if I am forced to engage such a suit here in the ghetto I must do my best to avoid killing it's pilot" he recalled.

It seemed as though the white unit was unstoppable taking down the blue ones with ease "C.C's contractor is in one of those, he is the one in one of the taller building" Casshern noted, as it appeared all of the blue knightmares had been defeated.

"If I am not able to find C.C I can should stay with him and according to her she will show up soon."

Looking at all the possible buildings he spied where C.C's contractor, unfortunately it also appeared that the white knightmare had also spotted him as it used what appeared to be some form of cable it shot out to pull itself towards the building.

"I have to keep her contractor alive" Casshern stated as his helmet and mask once again came on before he rocketed towards the white knightmare.

" _I should avoid striking it, then I should just land on it and then launch off of it to avoid being seen_ " the Android thought as he slammed into the white knightmare launching it to the side away from the building.

Seeing that he had altered it's course greatly Casshern then propelled himself off of it changing is direction and sending it in the opposite one.

The pilot and knightmare most likely did not know what hit them as it was over too fast.

As he soared away Casshern noticed that there was a place near him that was heavily populated, for a relative use of the word as there were not many people there but there was a far higher concentration that what he had seen up until now., which meant they were those who weren't able to fight.

"She wouldn't be there" Casshern noted, C.C was not a native of this place therefore given her features, the green hair and yellow eyes she would stick out like a sore thumb, no doubt she might be mistaken for the Britannians and attacked, not that it would effect an immortal like all that much.

The structure he arrived at had been badly damaged and the android could see that there were bodies on the ground within it.

Some were the locals, all shot up ruthlessly for the sake of hiding the truth C.C's existence.

Other's Cassern noted were Brittanian, it looked as though they had also died.

Walking on the bodies paying the dead no heed Casshern found C.C's body, it seem that the witch had taken a bullet wound to the head, but her regeneration seemed to have fixed that, right now she must be lying down or doing what humans call sleeping.

"Are you fully healed?" he asked C.C.

At the sound of his voice the witch began to stir, a little fitfully as if she were experiencing a bad dream, another thing that he had never experienced.

Lyluze had referenced having something like that gut it had been while she was awake and was within her mind, it had also been about him.

Finally after what seemed like a few moments C.C opened her yellow eyes and stared into his blue ones "who are you?" she asked him blankly.

Casshern returned her stare, it was always a possibility that she would not be able to come through with him, in either case he was to cooperate with her once explaining the situation, though it might make his task harder.

"When I first awoke I had no memories of who I was, but foes call me Casshern" he introduced himself to her "I am death."

C.C's now blinked like one who was waking up after not being truly awake and only partially "ah" she replied not sitting up and just laying there.

"You are Casshern yes I remember you" she said as one who had just spent their time roaming in the clouds and had suddenly brought back down to earth.

"I do believe we have work to do" the witch added her dull eyes now gaining a glimmer of light in them that had not been there before.

The android who had brought ruin to the world nodded at her words "that we do" he agreed before looking up "so how are we going to go about this, should we proceed as planned or has anything changed that would require us to fall back on a backup plan?" Casshern asked her.

"No" C.C replied not sitting herself up, then the witch proceeded to stand up "come we best leave quickly, there is a lot we have to do" she explained as she began walking out of the structure.

"And who better to stand at the shoulder of the man who will change the world than death himself?" the witch asked the android as they departed.

* * *

 **So I had finished this chapter where I intended to which is rare given the fact that chapters I write are usually cut short because the scene I made was one that is good to use as a closing scene or that if I keep going I will not stop, perhaps it has something to do with the writers block and how painful it is to write and get my ideas out of my head and onto paper.**

 **Still thanks for bearing with me and reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it, also to those of you who know Casshern, he is capable of moving faster than even most Robots can see, and no he didn't fight the Lancelot just disorientate Suzaku and use him as a launchpad, Loyd no doubt is having a fit.**

 **Also as I have mentioned before I am writing this to overcome my writers block so wish me luck on that please, or just wish away my Writer's block that would be nice as well.**

 **Anyways if there is anything ideas for this fic you would like to share or feedback you would like to give, please leave a review or PM me, as always I will say that I would prefer it if you review as it is easier to sort and reference that way when I am writing the next chapter.**

 **Until next time**


	3. Chapter 02: 3 minus 11, CC plus C

**well here is the first chapter where I have managed to get more than four thousand words in less than a week, granted it has taken me the better part of a week to write but hey at least I was able to get it written. Still is rather difficult for me to get anything above s thousand words down but somehow I am managing it.**

 **Still anyway I have got this chapter down I hope you enjoy**

* * *

" _Only I could do it! I was well aware that killing people is crime in itself! Yet at that point it was the only way to make things right! I thought to myself that someday people will come to realize this as much, and regard it as an act of justice! I had no choice but to act as Kira, it was the destiny given to me. I was chosen to renew this rotten world, to bring about true peace – a utopia._ " -Light Yagami, Death Note

* * *

Casshern looked at C.C "so we are just going to walk out of this?" he asked, considering that the ghetto they ere currently in was stage for a battle that was only just entering it's final phases, as such leaving did not make sense.

"Though if we stay here we will be seen" the android added noting staying here was not really an option if they were to attempt to keep their anonymity.

Or to be more exact his anonymity as C.C did not want Britannia discovering about Casshern just yet, the android now stared at C.C "I am of the impression that you have a place in mind for us to move to?" he asked.

"Indeed" C.C replied meeting the android's gaze "we will be heading to the G1 mobile base where the Prince Clovis la Britannia currently is" she told him.

Seeing the rather blank look Casshern was giving her C.C added "no we are not going there to kill him, my contractor is the one to do that."

"So I take it the killing of his older brother is Lelouch's first step to becoming the one who would kill his father" Casshern replied.

The man of destruction mused on the act "staining his hands red with the blood of his own sibling, he is ensuring that he cannot turn back or is at least attempting to."

"Yes" C.C confirmed and agreed with him "Lelouch needs to do this though it will hurt him to do so as he and Clovis were close when he was a child" she stated.

"However we will be there for a different reason" the witch explained "to gain access to all the data on Code R and make it go public."

Cashern blinked rather surprised with these turn of events "you want to what?" he asked the witch not understanding her reasons, then again he was an android despite being as human as they do come he still would never fully grasp why humans would do things on impulse, not even they could.

"Just kidding" C.C replied with a playful leaving the android rather confused as to what was going on here.

The witch now took on a more serious expression "Casshern" she addressed him "if we want you to remain hidden from Britannia and everyone else for as long as possible you are going to have to learn about how humans behave and how you should react to them."

C.C then turned around and resumed walking "the part about making Code R go public is what we call a joke here" she stated "but the rest we will do, as it will prove to be very useful to my contractor in the near future."

Casshern decided not to reply to this and instead began to follow C.C towards the G1 mobile base "am I to kill anyone who attempts to stop us?" he asked.

It was one good thing to assume as it was clear that they would not be able to enter the base without being seen by someone and challenged.

C.C did not look back at the android as she replied "only if we arrive there before my contractor" the witch informed him.

"If we arrive after there is no need as they will all be out of it walking about like zombies for a while, though if any do see us make sure you kill them swiftly" C.C instructed.

"Understood" Casshern said as his helmet came back on in anticipation of the coming conflict that might occur, it was always more efficient to be prepared in case of the worst.

The android's mask did not come appear as he had yet to enter combat yet, but he could activate it at a moments notice.

As the two of them reached the G1 mobile base there was a broadcast announcement "attention all forces!"

It was clear that this must be some kind of declaration "cease fire at one" it commanded with authority.

"In the name of Clovis La Britannia, 3rd prince of the empire and royal viceroy of area eleven, you are so ordered" it declared.

This caught their attention as the two of them had managed to slip past the guards stationed there who were confused by this.

"All forces, cease fire at once" prince Clovis instructed "you shall cease your destruction of all buildings here!"

It was good that his forces were caught off guard by this "all casualties either Britannian or eleven shall be treated without prejudice!"

Now things were getting interesting "in the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are so ordered! Cease fire at one" he demanded "I shall allow no further fighting" he declared.

"Well" C.C began "it seems like Lelouch was able to beat us here, no matter the base is empty save for him and Clovis, so we will be able to work though we will have to be swift" the witch noted.

"Still we should take our victories were we can, a chance like this does not come by everyday."

"I'll leave this thing and copying of data to you" Casshern told the witch, he had no idea what a computer was, then again why would he when his entire kind never needed them in the first place.

So it made sense that he had no idea about any of this, it was for a very different model than his own.

C.C shot the android a brief scowl "why can't they make you to fulfil more than one role?" she asked though the question was more rhetorical, though it caused Casshern to chuckle but C.C did not know the exact reason for it.

"Still I know the codes to gain access to the data" she informed him.

"Just make sure you destroy everything that I use after I am done with it" the witch instructed "leave no trace of it to be recovered and if possible cause it to ruin as that would be make it impossible for them to ever hope to trace it" C.C explained.

"Just make sure all of it is broken and destroyed" the witch instructed

"Understood" Casshern replied, he was in fact rather tickled at what C.C had whined about, if she knew what his, Dio's and Leda's original purpose was, she might actually have said things very differently.

But the android was not going to tell anyone any time soon, no one ever cared to ask him.

* * *

Clovis la Britannia 3rd prince of the holy Britannian empire stared down the barrel of the gun his younger long lost brother was pointing at him "I" he began, with mixed feelings of dread and joy "I am so glad to see you, Lelouch."

The prince's voice was shaky as most would be if they were at the moment staring death in the face "I heard you had been killed during the capture of Japan, it is good to see you managed to survive whatever the eleven's tried to do to you.

It is good news that you are alive" Clovis stated shakily.

"Why don't you come back with me!" he weakly suggested.

"You intend to use me as tool of diplomacy again?" Lelouch Vi Britannia 11th prince of the empire asked his elder brother as he refused to lower down the gun he was pointing at him.

"It seems that you have forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place" the 11th prince told him.

Clovis gasped as he knew what Lelouch was talking about this "Because my mother was killed" Lelouch reminded him.

"My mother held the title knight of honour but she was originally a commoner" the 11th prince stated recalling a bitter memory "no doubt the other consorts held her in contempt."

The last part contained a certain amount of venom that had not been in there before "Even so, you people made it look like the work of terrorists" Lelouch finished showing that he suspected that the other consorts of the emperor of the assassination of his own mother.

"You people killed my mother" now the venom was dripping freely from his words as the acid began to flow in full force, Lelouch even sounded angry.

In fact the 11th prince sounded furious enough to kill his own half brother whose mother he suspected killed his out of both jealousy of her and disdain for her being a base born.

Clovis couldn't take any of it, losing Nunnally and Lelouch like that seven years ago was rather hard for him, now to see the brother whom he missed ready to kill him like this caused the 3rd prince to lose what little composure he had left.

"It wasn't me" he yelled at Lelouch "I swear, it wasn't!"

"Don't bother wasting you efforts on him" a third voice call out surprising the two of them "the fool does not know anything" a green haired girl with yellow eyes stated as she walked up to the two shocked princes.

"Did you really think I was dead?" she asked Lelouch with an amused smile.

"Impossible" Clovis breathed, he knew he was going to die now, if not to Lelouch then to this woman "you're here for me?" he asked though it was more akin to a statement.

Given what the 3rd prince had done to her, Clovis was under no illusion that this thing before him desired revenge for it.

The green haired girl ignored him and turned her gaze to Lelouch "while killing him is well overdue I will inform you that it will have rather strong consequences, as to your identity being revealed to the emperor" she informed the 11th prince who looked confused.

Clovis himself had a very vague idea of what this woman, C.C as he had learned she was called, but he still could not fathom it actually being true, then again when it concerned his father most things were far from impossible.

"The emperor has his ways to even get the dead to talk" C.C informed Lelouch "do not for one second believe that you are the only one who possess something like that."

This few right over the 3rd prince's head but he was able to get the general idea that those two had an agreement.

"Instead" C.C began turning to regard Clovis "I would recommend taking him hostage and making him forget about having seen your face" she suggested.

"Killing him can come later" the witch explained "once you have set up your power base and organised what you are really after and how you intend to get it."

C.C now turned to Clovis and he saw the symbol on her forehead that was hidden by her hair glow "now" the witch spoke to the prince as she walked up to him, causing said prince to feel a growing sensation of dread "sleep" she commanded Clovis as she touched her index finger to his forehead.

Clovis la Britannia, 3rd prince of the holy Britannian empire knew no more as his vision darkened.

* * *

Lelouch looked at the mysterious girl before him and did not know what he should be feeling, "how are you alive?" he demanded his new found power flaring to life, and failing to have and failing to have any effect on her.

Lelouch then realised that it was not working "what?" he asked "how?"

"So your Geass allows you to bend the will of others with voice commands" the girl noted.

"It is done through eye contact" she stated deliberately looking the former prince in the eye "the way that your Geass manifested says a lot about you as a person."

Before Lelouch could open his mouth the witch held her hand up for silence "powers like Geass do not work on those such as myself" she explained to him.

"Those of us you grant it to you are unable to use it ourselves but are also unable to be effected by it, also we can save questions for later" the girl stated as she looked out of the G1 mobile base and then at one of the doors that exited the conduct room.

"Right now we should focus on escaping" the witch instructed as she looked at one of those doors "did you get everything?" she asked making Lelouch wonder who she was talking to, and also what she was talking about.

To the 11th prince's surprise there was a reply "I did as you instructed me to" a youthful and perfect voice replied to her as a young man with a strange hairstyle and an even sense of fashion entered the room.

"I followed your instructions and got all the data before erasing it and trashing the terminals" the strange youth explained.

His eyes then fell on the unconscious Clovis "I see" he began "you chose to spare him, I am to take it that you wish for me to be the one to carry him" the youth deduced as he walked up to Clovis before picking him up and tossing him over his shoulder.

As the youth came back to the two of them Lelouch felt the sapphire eyes of the stranger met his own royal purple ones, he was rooted to the spot with fear what he would only call fear.

There was the promise of a storm in the almost glass like eyes the youth had, the promise of a very violent and destructive storm at that.

The violence that was waiting to be unleashed in that gaze along with the plain blood lust that was not even being hidden in it almost made him break underneath it's gaze.

"Who" Lelouch began managing to keep his composure "who are you?" he asked the two of them.

The youth's gaze went to the equally mysterious girl's and the two locked eyes for a moment, Lelouch knew there was some sort of conversation that went on in that moment but he did not know what it was exactly.

"Like you were told" the youth began "questions can come after we have escaped" he informed the 3rd prince who felt sorely tempted to try and use this Geass of his as the girl had called it on the youth.

"But" the brown haired youth continued as they began to walk at a brisk pace out of the G1 mobile base "my enemies call me Casshern" he answered meeting the boy's eye.

Lelouch realised that this was all he was going to get for the moment and decided not to press his luck, it seemed that the two of them were not his enemies for the moment at least and did seem to be trying to help him, though if they truly was yet to be seen.

Either way what choice did he have?

"Fine" he replied to the two of them "however once we are at a safe location you two better explain things to me" he informed them.

While the girl may be immune to Geass the one whom had said that his foes called him Casshern may not be, but Lelouch wasn't willing to push his luck just yet.

He could wait after all, still the 11th prince did recognise the truth of what Casshern had said " _perhaps since we are not enemies, well not just yet I should call him something different_ " Lelouch mused as he was forced to keep up with the pace this Casshern and the green haired girl were setting.

* * *

Lloyd Asplund, the Earl of pudding stared in horror at something he could not have conceived happening.

"I don't understand how this could have happened" Llyod said to himself as reviewed the damage that had been done to _his_ Lancelot with a very unhealthy mix of confusion, outrage and horror at what had happened to it.

"We were doing so well, the boy was and is our best devicer yet, it seemed that everything was for once going our way in regards to field testing" Lloyd recalled "then out of nowhere my was sent flying by something that no one saw."

Lloyd's expression was akin to a man who had just in the recent past lost the love of his life "not even our camera's can identify it since we were to far away and it stayed out of the Lancelot's scanners preventing it from being scene, not to mention that all of our forced in the vicinity were already taken out." sadly for Lloyd no one heard about his words.

Lloyd walked around the knightmare frame he had made and looked on almost as if it were his own child and surveyed the damage that had been done to it.

"What type of projectile can move with such force that it can cause such dents without actually piercing the frame?" Lloyd asked himself.

"whoever they were they picked the perfect time to strike, my lord" a new voice answered him turning around the Earl of pudding found the devicer he had requisitioned use of.

"I was in mid air and at a high point and had yet to ground the myself" he explained "as such I was not expecting to be struck in mid air" he apologised.

Lloyd looked at the devicer whom he was rather interested in keeping since said boy had the highest compatibility with the knightmare before replying "no, no I'm not unhappy with you" he explained "Suzaku was it?" he asked for the devicers name getting a nod from the Eleven.

"You performed superbly, I am not blaming you or your performance. There are always factors that we never think to add into the equation so don't worry about any of that" he told the boy who nodded to show his thanks.

"I am just upset that my creation was damaged in it's first real sortie out there" Lloyd said.

"Either way I am just glad that you weren't hurt" a new voice spoke in.

It belonged to Lloyd's assistant Cecile Croomy, said woman is also Lloyd's conscience who is the one with the job of reeling the eccentric Earl in whenever he goes too far, which is more often than not, making it tiring for her.

"Well" Lloyd began I suppose it is a good thing that Suzaku here made it out in one piece I'm rather surprised that you are able to walk after those wounds of your reopened" he stated.

"Though I will say that I am rather pleased that you are up and about otherwise I would have to look again for-" The Earl would have continued save for the fact that he was now clutching his shin and making noises that were aking to a person in agony.

"Cecile why did you hit me so hard?" he whined as it seemed to be routine whenever he went to far that she would kick him "I wasn't being rude to him."

Ignoring the hopping and complaining Lloyd Cecile fixed a warm smile at Suzaku "I am just glad that you were able to make it out of there in once piece" she repeated.

"When the Lancelot was sent flying all of us were worried" it was clear she was the only one who was concerned for his safety.

The rest of the team being concerned as to what had sent him and the Lancelot flying as if it were a rag doll and with Lloyd, well he had already made it clear what he was more worried about.

"Still it is heartening to see you weren't hurt badly, that fall must have been rather terrifying" she stated.

Suzaku Kurugi looked between the hopping Lloyd and the smiling Cecile and knew that things are going to be far from normal if the earl had his way and somehow got him transferred to their unit.

"Uh" Suzaku did not find words to say until a moment later "Thank you miss Croomy" he replied due to lack of anything else to say at this current point in time.

* * *

"What are we supposed to do with him,?" Lelouch asked C.C once all three of them had finally stopped after their march out of the ghetto.

"I can't keep him in Ashford, someone will see him eventually" the 11th Prince stated "also you said questions could come later, well it is later now explain."

C.C saw that Casshern had looked to her for confirmation that she would talk, it was not like he was going to say anything she herself hadn't told him, though during their trip to get to the thought elevator she had a connection to, he had been informed of almost everything he needed to know, the decorate being _very_ high on that list.

C.C nodded in assent for them to stop and Casshern proceeded to halt and turn and face Lelouch with her.

"Very well then" the witch began "I guess we owe you some answer, if there is something you want to know ask away" she replied to Lelouch's demand.

Lelouch looked from her to Casshern before his gaze rested on her, there seemed to be a hundred things going through his mind per second and the 11th prince was in the process of trying to grab one that would prove useful to him.

"I Saw you die, how are you alive?" the prince finally asked her.

"Of all of the things you could have possible ask you chose to ask the most obvious?"Casshern marvelled at Lelouch's priorities in this situation.

"The answer is not that hard even I can tell it" the android explained "C.C is immortal that is how she is alive, though that depends on your definition of living."

Lelouch sensed that there was a rather interesting story behind that question but his shock at what he had been told about the girl who seemed to have granted him this power was a little too great.

"Impossible" he denied it "immortality is just a myth that men chase after when their end draws close."

"As impossible as the power to force people to obey you with a word and eye contact?" C.C challenged him.

"You just entered a world you did not know existed, even those of us who have lived in it for longer than we care to recall, have not fully explored it" she explained "nothing is absolute."

"Not any more at any rate" finished fore her as he managed to get a grip on himself and reign his thoughts in.

Looking at Casshern and then back to C.C he asked "how do you know that Clovis did not have a hand or know anything about my mothers murder?" this should have his first question.

"You have not been a Geass user for long enough so we should try to avoid answering that as you will not like the answer" C.C replied "I can assure you that he knows nothing as while your mother was indeed killed by a member of the royal family like you suspect, he is not one who most people know about, nor is he related to any your father's consorts" the witch informed him.

Seeing that Lelouch was about outraged at this C.C stopped the 11th prince before he even began, you need to mature more before we tell you any more, as you are now you might to something foolish that will get you and all the people close to you killed."

That seemed to sober Lelouch up a bit, since there was a certain person he cared for more than the entire world "yes, he can do that, he has done it and until he is stopped he will continue to do it" C.C informed Lelouch "he is also searching for you."

While most would freeze up at such a piece of information Lelouch narrowed his eyes as his veins were flooded with ice, something that he wasn't aware of but he had inherited from his father the emperor of Britannia.

"Why has he been unable to find us then?" he asked C.C coldly and calmly.

"When he killed your mother seven years ago, if you had remained in Britannia he would have been able to get you killed, being sent to Japan only temporarily hindered his designs to get rid of you and your sister, but due to the chaos that occurred in the invasion he was unable to find you" C.C explained.

"But thinking about revenge on him is getting ahead of yourself" C.C explained "you do not possess the resources nor the power to reach him, and as you can guess he is not your father either so that leaves him out of even the emperors reach."

"So" Lelouch began "what do you recommend to do now?" he asked as it seemed that C.C had plans he could work with or at least integrate into his own plan to crush Britannia.

"Carry on with what your plans were if you were to kill your borther Clovis" C.C replied "the fallout should be handled by a man of Jeremiah Gottwald" she informed him.

"Who just for your benefit was a guard at the Aires Villa who to this day is searching for your mothers killer" the witch added.

"Just wait and be patient and your opportunity will present itself as they will make up some story as to the viceroy's disappearance which you could use to your advantage, though I would recommend wiping your half brother of everything he has seen with you alive in it as he won't be able to tell anyone that way."

"So what will we do about Clovis until then?"

Lelouch asked interested hear what C.C had planned as he assumed Casshern followed her instruction.

"He needs to be kept alive for now" C.C replied "and Casshern is capable of doing that" she explained.

"We will keep him alive for you, but only barely" the witch informed Lelouch.

Lelouch felt a dark smile creep onto his face as he realised what C.C was saying, it also confirmed that while they may have their own agenda, these two were willing to help him as it also worked towards whatever was their goal.

"Well then" the 11th prince stated "we better begin shall we, Britannia isn't going to overthrow itself."

* * *

 **Yes Clovis is alive for now at any rate as he most likely will be killed later, hopefully not too soon but soon enough.**

 **Also on the note of Geass working on Casshern, I'll leave that up to your imagination, but the result is not going to be pretty for any involved.**

 **Well the next chapter will be the fallout of Clovis vanishing so let's see how Jeremiah deals with that.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading this, if you have any ideas for this fic you would like to share or feedback you would like to give please review of PM me. As always I will say that I would prefer it if you left a review as it is easier to reference that way when I am writing the next chapter and on that note it is less tabs I have to keep open.**

 **Still thank you for reading until next time**


	4. Chapter 03: Captive Prince

**Yeah so despite everything it took me well over more than 2 months, sorry to you about that, life got hectic and more draining, these days it feels as if I have no motivation to do anything at all, still I managed this after so here we go. On a side note I started playing the King Arthur Pendragon game which is rather fun, but due to timezones makes it difficult to play with the other players.**

 **I would like to confirm that none of my fics are dead, just to let you know that, I am having problems writing but, not due to lack of ideas at the very least. Still here we go Casshern of the Desstruction. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _Man fears death and yet, at the same time, man is drawn to death. Death is endlessly consumed by men in cities and in literature. It is a singular event in one's life that none may reverse. That is what I desire._ " -Osamu Dazai,Bungou Stray Dogs 2nd Season

* * *

Lelouch felt his head being struck "Wake up Lelouch" a new voice spoke, as he was struck on the head again, the blunt weapon that was being used lifted off his head and was brought down once again, repeatedly.

"You were asleep just now!" the voice accused "your hand stopped moving!"

Lelouch opened his eyes and looked up to see his friend and student council president Milly Ashford standing over him.

"So?" he challenged "you don't have to beat me up over it" he informed the blonde, truth be told with everything that had the previous day happened he was rather tired.

The only other boy in the room a blue haired boy named Rivalz sitting with his legs up on the desk turned to look at Lelouch "that's what you get for ditching me yesterday" he joked not knowing the mortal danger that Lelouch had been in that day, nor what his raven haired friend had done.

The girl sitting next to Lelouch gave him a sideways glance that was filled with suspicion "yeah that's right" she began. "what were you up to yesterday?" she asked.

This was Shirley, another member of the student council, like Rivalz and Lelouch she was also writing down budget reports.

Lelouch knew very well that despite how close they may all seem to him, only Milly knew of his past and there was no way in hell that he could tell them anything of what occurred in Shinjuku with Clovis and the immortal girl named CC whom he had met, to mention nothing of Casshern.

"Uh" Lelouch began "nothing" he finished in a resigned tone.

One that left what he had been doing as nothing of any note so that none of the other four present would push the matter further though only three of those present would, Nina would be too absorbed into her own work and too timid to either.

"Alright, alright, alright" Milly said as the blonde thumped the sheets of paper she had rolled up into her free palm.

"I won't allow you to change the subject" she informed them "If we don't review the club budget activity now, there won't be a budget for anything" she informed them.

While it may seem that Milly was rather serious about it in truth of the matter was that this was all her fault, like her grandfather Milly Ashford was prone to spending and extravagantly at that which didn't always come back to bite her, this time however since this situation involved the school it did.

It was at this point Nina, a rather timid and looking girl with large round glasses and black hair and who was sitting at her computer way from everyone else spoke.

"If that happens" she said in her rather submissive and soft voice, yet even then they heard her sense of foreboding at the concept.

Rivalz the most laid back even compared to Milly ignored that "The equestrian club will be pissed off at us" he said in a resigned but rather calm manner while shrugging.

"They'll come busting in here again" this time Rivalz sounded rather amused at the prospect if his tone was any indication.

This may have been their cue to laugh but Milly and the rest heard a horse neighing as one of the member of the equestrian club passed by on horseback looking into the window as he did so.

"Rivalz" Milly chided him "can't you take being a student council member more seriously?" she asked.

"You should have reminded us about the deadline a day earlier" Shirley replied to Milly her voice rather upset that they were having to rush about something like this which needed time and effort and shouldn't be done quickly as to avoid mistakes, mistakes that might get them all in trouble later.

"I'd have preferred a day later" Rivalz stated as he turned to talk to Shirely "that way we would have given up already" he explained in a joking manner.

Lelouch playfully smirked at this "good idea" he informed Rivalz "for now at least-"

Whatever the exiled Prince was going to say was cut off as Milly who during this had taken a deep breath roared "Guts!"

It had quite the causing everyone to flinch as the blonde had quite the pair of lungs and she had just yelled rather loudly, hurting their ears.

Rivalz was the first to recover and say "casting your guts spell again prez?" he asked her.

It was not the first time Milly had done this though all present wished rather fervently that it would be the last time, still they knew that such a wish was never going to come true for them in this case.

"Yep" Milly said putting her left hand on the desk and pointing at the three of them, Nina was off to the side but was still cowering "don't you all want to work harder now?"

The tone she asked them was shameless and very unrepentant, to be accurate everything Milly was as a person in general.

"A fake spell like that will never work" Lelouch informed her though he didn't say that it wouldn't work because she herself rarely did anything and just left it for them to solve for her.

Most likely in reply to that Shriley raised her arm and said "I'll pretend that it's working on me" that way Shirley spoke was as if she were reporting to a superior officer in the military, though Milly would be more akin to a tyrant and a slave driver in that sense.

"Good" Milly said standing straight once more "a sound body leads to a sound mind I see" she said.

No one had yet noticed this but Milly's gaze when she was looking at Shirley was now rather playful and borderline lewd as if she was sizing her fellow student up for something.

Completely unaware of this Shirley grabbed her arm and flexed it "well" she began "we practice a lot so" as Shirley paused Milly took this opportunity to speak

"That's not what I meant "Milly informed playfully her with a little laugh as she folded her arms as Shirley looked rather confused.

"Your impressive" Milly stated with a smile and Shirely then realised were she was gazing at and looked down at her chest.  
Shamelessly the president of the student council continued "I checked you out in the girls bathroom" she explained to the now redder Shirley "You're filling out nicely on the top and bottom, aren't you."

These were not the words a person of Milly's _breeding_ should be saying, in fact they more belonged to that of a rather lewd old man.

Shirley's reaction was rather justified as Rivalz made a noise and pretended to try and look at them, she wrapped both her arms around her chest that shielded them from anyone's view "What" she stammered "what are you talking about you pervert?" Shirley asked her cheeks were rather red at this.

Milly just continued to playfully smile at her and Lelouch inwardly sighed at this, sometimes he wished Milly wouldn't be so childish and tease the other members of the student council like this though it seemed that he and Shirley were he prime targets since Rivalz and Nina weren't that fun.

The 11th prince's thoughts turned dark as he recalled that that CC girl and Casshern had Clovis and were keeping him subdued, due to several reasons he had taken them to the school grounds and had asked that they remained hidden, Casshern had been cooperative, CC had not been though which would make things harder for him.

CC did say that once his elder brother had regained conciousness that he should Geass him into forgetting everything that had occurred and making him remember something else, Casshern had said that if he wanted to he should wait a bit before killing him.

Though Casshern had only given advice when Lelouch had asked for it and it had been rather straightforward and to the point, CC gave it without him asking and expected Lelouch to follow it as instructions, as if she were talking to some child that needed to be told what to do and in truth it did irk his pride quite a bit.

Reflecting on it now the mysterious girl was in fact no suggesting to him but actually instructing him, though she seemed to know what she was doing as well as seemed to know that there was something much bigger going on that he he couldn't see just yet, so Lelouch had decided to play along with her for now at the very least.

"CC and Casshern" he said to himself so quietly that only he could hear, not even Shirley who was right next to Lelouch picked up on it "CC and C, that does have a nice ring to it" he admitted before getting back to work to avoid the president's rather unconditional wroth.

Either way he would need to see them as soon as possible after this is out of the way, as they couldn't keep Clovis here forever though he was quite sure both of them were happy to for the moment, though Casshern seemed to not have an opinion on it at all.

* * *

Casshern looked at the bound, gagged form of Clovis, CC had just finished force feeding him and giving him water.

Recalling the time he had spent with Akoz Casshern knew that humans needed to consume other organic living beings to survive since they didn't have power source.

"Wouldn't breaking his optics be more efficient than just wrapping a piece of cloth around his eyes several times to act as a blindfold?" he suggested causing the bound prince to flinch and squirm, no doubt trying desperately to avoid such a fate, not that prince's struggles did him any good in the long run.

CC chose to ignore that question for that moment since unlike her Casshern while the android was in fact very human as most robots had learned to be whether due to the ruin or because of it.

The Prince was quickly rendered unconscious by the code holder so CC and Casshern could speak "a damaged viceroy will be replaced even if he is a prince, a disgraced one will be replaced as well as long as they are not of higher nobility" she tried to explain, the concept of ranks depending on ones family didn't make sense to the android but he had grasped the bare basics of the concept during their journey here.

"I was unaware that the Emperor cared for all of his many offspring" Casshern replied "you said that Charles zi Britannia saw all but Lelouch and Nunnally as extensions of the human subconscious" the android stated.

Turning to regard Prince Clovis he asked "Why do you think that he would treat this one differently then?"

CC sighed, Casshern had only met the likes of Braiking Boss and Luna along with any bandit leaders he may have me and destroyed along the way.

This made it difficult for him to grasp that while the Emperor's opinion of it mattered, most people would not act out against a member of the royal family.

"It's more complex than that" she began "the fact that the emperor has no love for any of his children is public knowledge, and the rest of the nobles will not act out against him since prince Clovis is still a member of the royal family. think of it as they view the prince and princess's as extensions of the emperor which makes them hesitant to go for a power grab or demand anything of him" she explained getting a small nod from Casshern.

"If Clovis is removed rather than dead his replacement, Cornelia will be less motivated, which will work in hour favour buying at least a few hours to days extra for Lelouch plan and prepare" this was what was important to CC, she knew about Charles and VV's plan and they needed Lelouch to be prepared to stop it.

"What you must understand is that even if the rebellion fails we must ensure that Lelouch does not fall into their hands."

Casshern nodded content enough for now though he let his eyes trail to the uniform that CC had pinched when she had left to acquire food "what are those for?" he asked her confused, he understood that people wore them, he never understood why there was so much variety or why there was.

"A mistake Lelouch made originally was overusing his Geass" CC informed him "I am merely going out in disguise to make sure he doesn't waste a command on a person who he can discover the origins of without it it."

After saying this CC started to get changed out of into the uniform in front of Casshern, usually she would make a remark about watching a lady getting changed but this wasn't Lelouch or any of her other contractors. This was Casshern and while he was very human in his own right, like most other robots the android had little if any desire in human women or humans in general when it came to robots that is. CC knew that she might as well be naked for all the world to see and Casshern would still be waiting patiently for her to finish so they could resume their discussion, this was at least something that she could appreciate, since their age gap was rather large.

Still it did feel a little awkward to have someone just staring at you, though for CC it was more that she was unable to tease said person about any of this. "Have you ever wondered about the female body before?" the immortal asked Casshern after she had finished, if only to fill the silence.

"Should I" Casshern replied, the android then thought on it for a few moments "the humans in general confusing, so much variety, but that is due that you are not assembled with a given function in mind." He then paused before adding as an afterthought "though a result of it is you break easier."

CC nodded in agreement "yes me most certainly do" she stated "until the ruin that was, I guess we have you, whoever made you and Braiking Boss to thank for making robots just as or even more fragile, and making them more human" CC noted this may have not been the smartest thing to say.

Luckily for her Casshern nodded "a sun that never sets feels unnatural, life without death is not fulfilling, I envy Dio and Dune, able to shine brightly like a torch and then go out, I never imagined something as beautiful as a flower that bloomed brilliantly before wilting, that is what I envy."

That was something that CC also understood "for the first centuries of her life she had spent them contracting with people in the hopes that she would be able to give them her code and finally die or be able to die, it wasn't until Lelouch and his defeat that she began to become more human again.

"Well, I'm off" CC said after she did up her hair "it's their lunch break so I won't look overly suspicious and if worst come to worst I'll have Lelouch fix it for me" she stated.

"Do keep the prince well behaved, but don't damage him, threat of injury is enough to ensure to keep him silent" she instructed, with Casshern nodding to show that he had paid attention.

Whether the android did to follow her instructions or not was a very different thing, but CC was sure that the android would obey since he did desire to prevent the world Luna had desired to create from ever coming to pass.

* * *

"I swear the president is a dirty old man on the inside" Shirley grumbled still rather upset with Milly "just bending the conversation to her advantage like that."

It was rather clear that Shirley was upset with Milly, both for teasing her and for perving on her while they were in the girl's shower.

Nina and Rivalz seemed less annoyed about it both of them reminding her that Milly was always like that and that they should just be glad that they had finished the paperwork that had been involved with club's budgets instead, since Milly was never going to change and she was going to do it again.

What got their attention was another student in a class room they were heading to almost shouting in a startled voice "the terrorists were using poison gas?"

As they walked into the classroom, since it was the lunch break people were sitting and standing all over the place.

Near them were three students who were crowded around a laptop, evidently looking at the news, which is what disturbed them so much since, it was showing footage of what appeared to be people in suits that protected them against hazardous chemicals walking around what was appeared to be one of the ghettos.

The two others crowding around the laptop agreed with him, one stating that Shinjuku the ghetto were this event took place was about half an hour from the academy and the only girl confirmed that she had seen smoke rising from the direction that Shinjuku was in the previous day.

It was at this point Lelouch walked in and Shirley noticed him, he had phoned her yesterday and asked about it turned and to him with an expectant look.

Lelouch smiled at her in a friendly manner "I asked about yesterday" he answered "I was hearing about it real time from a friend of mine."

In truth Lelouch was lying but that was for a very good reason, the cries of other students caused the raven haired boy to scowl " _why would they hide news of it?_ " he wondered.

" _Prince Clovis is missing, most likely they are hiding this to avoid mass panic, or because they are plotting something._ "

Lelouch's thoughts trailed to the CC and Casshern " _those two will have the answer since they were the ones who suggested kidnapping Clovis, but while they most likely will prove valuable allies CC even gave me this power, but I should avoid having to rely on them for everything._ "

The 11ththen recalled CC's apparent immortality " _from the way she acted, a bullet to the head is not something new to her, just how many times has she died? Clovis seemed rather afraid of her, he was rather terrified, but why was she in that canister in the first place?_ "

His answer came to him and he felt a rather strong urge to puke, while the 11th prince had a rather low opinion of his family, he never though that Clovis would be one to have done human experimentation, that should have been Schneizel.

Realising that he might need to excuse himself Lelouch left for the boys bathrooms.

" _It seems that I am a lot more sensitive than I thought_ " Lelouch noted his lack of a strong stomach much to his dismay.

Though he was able to come to school the day after he just kidnapped the viceroy and prince while act like nothing had happened did help his ego cool down a little, but only a little.

* * *

 **Yeah so I decided to end it here, as I am trying to keep these chapters short (artistic license in use of the word) so that I do not take too long, though it seems starting writing it is the problem rather than continuing.**

 **Also just to confirm something Lelouch only felt sick, he is not going to hurl but his highly intelligent mind gave him a rather accurate picture of what was done to CC and his stomach felt a little sick at it.**

 **Still hopefully I will be able to update my other stories as well more, but for now I'lll get to them soon hopefully.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
